


Not long for love

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, Drabble, F/M, Love, Pie, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: Jack loves pie. And he loves THIS pie particularly. It tastes of happy memories he can't quite recall. Of vanilla and lemon. Of softness and strength clothed in hints of honey."What is it?" he asks.





	Not long for love

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from the tweet-length ficlet written for the #vss365 prompt #century, 7 June.
> 
> And expanded a bit.
> 
> Because it's Friday. And because pie. ;->

"Mmm, 'sgood." Jack took another mouthful.  
It tasted of vanilla and lemon, of softness and of strength, all clothed in hints of honey.   
The taste of happy memories he couldn't quite recall.  
"What is it?" he asked their host.

The ancient lady's eyes disappeared into her smile.   
"It's true love pie. You taste your soulmate in it. And if they taste you too, you'll be together for a hundred years."

"A cen- century?"  
His eyes flashed up to his second-in-command. Fierce soldier with soft edges. Honey-wrapped steel.  
Slowly, as she chewed, a blush crept up her cheeks.

The old lady pinned him with a knowing look.  
"Not a long time for lovers, is it? Have another slice, my dear."


End file.
